


Why Don't You Blow Me?

by AWitchWrites



Series: Teacher!Gerard 'verse [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Frank Iero, Facials, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: In which Frank gives Gerard head under the desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably won't make much sense unless you've read Shut Me Up, this is the continuation of that. Written for the bukkake/facials square of my season of kink card, even though I missed the deadline.

When Gerard had sat down again, Frank shuffled a little closer on his knees, taking his bag once Gerard had passed it to him, smiling a little to himself. He was so glad he was getting to try this, even if he was a little nervous about getting caught. It seemed like Gerard was nervous too, if not more so than Frank because his leg kept shaking and Frank was willing to bet that his hands were too except Frank couldn’t see them. He moved his hand to rest on the elder’s knee to calm him down, which made Gerard jump at first, as if he’d forgotten that Frank was there but he quickly relaxed when Frank rubbed his knee gently and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

Frank wanted nothing more than to just lean forward and get Gerard’s pants open so he could finally get the elder’s cock in his mouth but he knew that Gerard was nervous so he needed to be patient and ease him into it, besides he knew that the nerves had probably done a pretty good job of getting his teacher’s erection to go down which was a little disappointing for Frank, only a little though because Frank was really looking forward to feeling Gerard get hard again in his mouth. He waited a moment, just rubbing Gerard’s knee gently, until he heard him start talking to the class, not really listening to what he was saying, before he slid his hand up higher, gently rubbing Gerard’s thigh and shuffling closer on his knees being careful to be quiet. 

He heard Gerard falter a little in his explanation so he paused to make sure that he was okay, relaxing when Gerard carried on talking as if nothing had happened and sliding his hand up further, going slowly and rubbing gently until he got to his teacher’s crotch, just resting his palm over him where he was half hard in his work pants. Gerard’s breath hitched then but he carried on talking as if nothing was happening, as if Frank hadn’t started to palm him slowly through his pants. Frank smirked a little to himself at that, he was finally getting what he wanted and he knew that none of the kids Gerard was teaching would be able to tell anything was happening, not unless they were really paying attention (which he knew they probably weren’t). 

He was still careful though, waiting until Gerard had set them a task at least before he moved his hand up to undo his belt, hoping that the noise of the class walking would cover up the noise of his belt and pants being undone, still going slowly to make sure he was being as quiet as possible. Luckily, he managed to get the elder’s pants unbuttoned and his belt undone without making too much noise. Frank was quick to slip his hand inside Gerard’s boxers to pull his cock out, giving him a few slow strokes. 

Gerard shuffled his hips forward a little then, rocking up as subtly as he could, he wasn’t all the way hard again yet but he was almost there and he knew it wouldn’t take him long to get there. He was getting pretty impatient too, he just wanted Frank’s mouth on him now and it was getting harder and harder to pretend like nothing was happening under the desk. Frank was getting pretty impatient too, so fucking eager to get Gerard’s cock in his mouth so he didn’t bother to wait any longer and shuffled closer, leaning forward and wrapping his fingers around the base of Gerard’s cock as he leant forward to take him into his mouth. He closed his eyes, humming softly as he sucked lightly on the head of Gerard’s cock, savouring the taste and stroking the rest of his length, slow and tight. The elder’s thighs were shaking and Frank could tell he was trying hard not to make any noise. He wished he could hear the noises that Gerard was so desperate to let out and he wanted to feel Gerard’s hand in his hair; Frank always loved it when Gerard pulled his hair when he sucked him off. But he loved this just as much, loved being able to set his own pace, to tease Gerard as much as he wanted to.

Frank smirked a little around the tip of Gerard’s cock at the thought, pulling his hand away to rest both of them on Gerard’s thighs before he gave the head one last long lick, slowly taking him deeper into his mouth. He didn’t stop until he felt Gerard hit the back of his throat, having to go slowly so he didn’t gag and holding him there for a moment and swallowing around him before pulling back again. He didn’t miss the quiet noise Gerard failed to hold back then and the way his hips jerked up a little. Frank had to pull off then, breathing deeply but quietly for a moment, wanting to make sure no one else had heard it. Of course, they couldn’t be that lucky and one kid that must have been sat at the front heard. 

“Are you okay, Sir?” Frank heard them ask, biting his lip hard and keeping deathly still just in case, waiting to see what Gerard would come up with to cover it up. 

“Yes...yes, I’m fine, just feeling a bit sick.” Gerard said shakily after a moment, leaning with his elbows on his desk and looking over at his student, trying to hide his nervousness and instead giving them a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, just get back to work.” He told them.

Frank was kinda worried that he was gonna make him stop then, it had been a close call but Frank didn’t want to stop. He knew that Gerard was nervous about being caught though so he would if the elder wanted him to, he really wasn’t expecting Gerard to move a hand down to grab his hair and pull him back down onto his cock though. Frank grinned at that and quickly took him back into his mouth, sucking hard and making a soft noise when Gerard moved his hand away once it was clear he'd gotten the message but he didn’t want anyone getting even more suspicious. He didn’t want them getting interrupted again. 

Frank was quick to set up a rhythm with his mouth, resting his hands on Gerard’s thighs to steady himself but also to keep Gerard still. He could  _ feel _ Gerard holding back from fucking his mouth properly and while Frank would have just loved for Gerard to do just that, he knew he couldn't, so he just sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, licking over Gerard’s leaking tip each time he came back up. 

He only stopped again when he felt like Gerard was getting close to coming, pulling off again and licking up the underside instead, just barely flicking his tongue over the head, wrapping his fingers tight around the base of Gerard’s cock to keep him from coming. Gerard’s cock twitched under the light and teasing touches of his tongue and Frank smirked a little, smiling smugly to himself as he carried on teasing him, opening his eyes to risk a glance up at him. 

He couldn’t really see him that well but he could see that Gerard had one hand over his mouth to stop any noises from spilling out of his mouth by accident, the other hand gripping the desk tight. He'd obviously given up on pretending to do any work. Frank could hear a couple students whispering about him, though he couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, he just hoped they hadn't figured it out. 

“Mr Way, you look like you’re gonna be sick...no offence.” One student piped up after a moment and Frank couldn’t help letting out a sigh of relief, making Gerard rock his hips up once more. 

“Uh...y-yeah, I really don't feel well so I'm just gonna let you guys go early.” Gerard stammered out in reply, glad that they'd believed his lie at least. He glanced over at the clock, seeing they had at least 15 minutes left of the class and that he would probably get into trouble for letting them out early but he didn’t  _ care _ . He really didn't think he could hold out much longer without making it completely obvious what was really going on. He just gestured for them to leave instead, asking them to close the door behind them and to try not to get caught in the hallways. Most of them didn’t seem to care so much about him being sick after that and he watched as they all hurried out if his classroom, some of the more polite kids muttering a ‘get well soon’ as they left and let the door swing shut behind them. Gerard didn’t care about that either and was just glad that now he was left with an empty classroom, groaning in relief. 

“Fuck, you better get back to sucking me off, right now.” He muttered, pushing his chair back so that he could get a look at Frank, finally running his fingers through Frank’s hair and tugging. He was so past being careful and he trusted Frank to let him know if he was being too rough. “Gonna fuck your mouth. Little slut.” He hissed, biting his lip as he rocked his hips up just as Frank leant forward to take him back to his mouth, meaning his dick rubbed up against Frank’s cheek instead. 

“Yeah...fuck Sir, please.” Frank breathed, finally getting what he wanted. He was quick to take Gerard back into his mouth, groaning around him as the elder started thrusting up into his mouth and tugging on his hair. Letting his eyes fall closed, Frank relaxed his throat so Gerard could fuck his mouth easier, moaning around him and sliding a hand down to palm himself through his pants where he was hard again. 

Frank moaned softly, rolling his hips forward against his hand before he got his jeans open again so he could touch himself properly, opening his eyes to look up at Gerard. His teacher looked so fucking good and it had Frank’s cock twitching in his hand as he stroked himself, looking up at him. Gerard had his mouth hanging open in a silent moan, panting softly, one hand gripping the arm of his chair with the other gripping onto Frank’s hair tightly. Gerard was looking back at him as he thrust up into his mouth, his eyes only falling shut when Frank sucked harder and he let out a low groan, thrusting up into his mouth slightly harder. 

“Fuck...close.” Gerard breathed out, gently tugging on Frank’s hair and thrusting up into his mouth a few more times. Frank moaned happily around him, closing his eyes, totally prepared for Gerard to come in his mouth- he wanted it, wanted to taste him and rubbed his tongue against the underside of Gerard’s cock, doing his best to make him come. He wasn’t expecting Gerard to pull out and whined a little, opening his eyes to look up at him just as Gerard came over his face. He made a soft noise when he felt it, pretty sure that he'd got some in his hair and he could feel some dripping down his cheek. 

“Oh yeah...you look fucking hot like that.” Gerard breathed after he'd come down from it, looking down at Frank and loosening his hold on his hair, biting his lip a little. “Go on, touch yourself, make yourself come again.” Frank didn’t need to be told twice, moaning softly as he tightened his hand around himself, stroking himself faster. He knew he still needed to be quiet but he couldn’t help moaning as he stroked himself fast and hard; his lips were still a bit sore and swollen, his throat a little sore too and he could feel Gerard’s come drying on his face. It made him feel so fucking dirty but he loved it, thinking about it was enough to push him over the edge with a quiet moan as he came for a second time. 

It wasn’t as hard as the first but it still took him a moment to get his breath back, opening his eyes to look up at Gerard with a lazy smile. The elder was already watching him and he smiled, patting his lap gently. “Fuck, Frankie, c’mere.” He said softly, smiling softly. He reached into his desk for the tissues again, handing Frank some so he could wipe his hands once he'd gotten himself settled in Gerard’s lap, kissing his cheek gently. “That was…” 

“Hot. That was hot.” Frank finished for him, grinning to himself as he wiped his face, looking at his reflection in the screen on Gerard’s laptop to see if he really did have any in his hair. 

“Well yeah that too, but mostly it was risky as fuck.” Gerard chuckled fondly, shaking his head a little and reaching for another tissue before pulling Frank closer again with a smile so he could clean up what he'd missed. 

Frank laughed a little and smiled as he let Gerard clean up his hair and face, “Yeah, but fun and no one caught us.” He said, smiling softly as he kissed his cheek when Gerard was done and stood up to fix his pants, putting himself away and watching as Gerard did the same. 

“We're lucky they didn’t.” Gerard said, making sure Frank had made a mess of his floor and cleaning up all the evidence that they had done anything at all. He gave Frank a soft smile when he was done and passed him his bag. “As much as I'd love to do it again, we can't risk it.” He said softly, sitting back down and wrapping his arms around Frank’s waist loosely where Frank was stood in front of him. 

“Yeah...I know. Guess we'll just have to stick to after school.” Frank said softly and nodded, resting his hands on Gerard’s shoulders gently. He knew why they couldn’t and while it was great that he'd finally got to try it, they'd already had one close call and he knew they couldn’t risk another one. 

“For now, yeah.” Gerard nodded, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. He smiled softly as he looked up at him for a moment, kissing him once more before pulling away. “Go on, go to class. I'll call you later.” He said softly, smiling at him as he leant back to let him go.  
  
Frank hummed softly and nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder and smiling at him as he turned to leave. “Okay, see you later, Gee.” He murmured, waving at him and smiling to himself as he turned to leave the classroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about the ending but let me know what you thought!


End file.
